A True Slytherin
by Silmelinwen
Summary: Crystalline Wreath was adopted as a baby for the monetary benefits by the Goyle family... now she is starting Hogwarts, and the talk of pureblood and muggleborns is becoming a very prominent issue in life.
1. Chapter 1

The Goyle residence was no place for a person to be raised, but sadly, Crystalline Wreath had but no choice to be raised by the monstrosity of a family. Her parents turned her out of doors when they soon discovered their daughter was magical... a witch. She was only nine at the time, but her parents knew. Crystalline's older brother was a wizard as well, her parents didn't quite know he was a wizard until he got his letter, but with Crystalline they recognized the signs right away. You see Crystalline's brother, Gabe, was not the nicest of persons, when he committed a homicide, Crystalline's un-knowing parents came upon the hideous conclusion that anything magical was evil. Crystalline wandered the streets until she fell asleep, hungry, cold, and tired. That was when the Knight Bus came around, spotting the delicate creature, curled up on the floor, the conductor stopped the bus, and ordered they take her to the Leaky Cauldron, where she would be fed, and kept until the Ministry decided what to do with her. When the Minister of Magic arrived, Crystalline spilled her story, of her parents turning her out of doors. The Minister kept Crystalline by his side, and placed ads in the Daily Prophet for anyone who wanted to adopt a young witch of nine years old. The Goyle family, saw the ad, though not caring for the child, they did want the money that would be given monthly for child care, or in muggle terms, child support. With in a month's time, Crystalline was adopted.

Her first few days at the Goyle house were misery, in the whole extensive house with an extra guest bedroom, Martin Goyle, (Gregory Goyle's father), decided Crystalline would sleep up in the attic. What a dreary space it was... in the summer it was scorching hot, and in the winter it was freezing cold, when there were storms the sounds of the rain and thunder were deafening. She wasn't to speak to anyone, only listen. Mrs. Goyle found a strong dislike for the girl, and found every excuse give her a stinging slap on the cheek, whether it be for accidentally looking a person in the eyes, or mumbling a response, or speaking without being spoken to. The family wouldn't call her by name, only, "Mudblood".

"Mrs. Goyle..." stuttered Crystalline one morning. Mrs. Goyle's nostrils flared at the sound of the girl's voice.

"What?"

"Might I please move out of the attic? It's really hot this summer." Whispered Crystalline, in the smallest voice imaginable.

"You ungrateful little mud-blood!" bellowed Mrs. Goyle, "We took you in out of pity, we didn't want a spoiled wretch of a mudblood." She gave Crystalline a shove, "I suggest you go to your attic, before I decide to torture you." Mrs. Goyle raised her wand threateningly. Crystalline fled back to her attic room. "Colloportus!" shouted Mrs. Goyle, locking the attic door.

Crystalline looked into the cracked glass mirror, hanging on the wall of the attic. Tears poured out of her hazel eyes, and fell into her straggly, stringy, long wavy chestnut hair. Her light peach skin was reddened and moistened by sorrow.

All of a sudden, Crystalline jumped, she heard Mrs. Goyle screaming,

"Martin! Honey! It's the letters, Goyle's letter is here!!" Crystalline wondered if she had gotten a letter to go to Hogwarts. Why would she not, it was after all a school for witches and wizards.

"Well then, sweetsie, tomorrow, morning we shall go buy Gregory his supplies."

"And that mudblood girl?" asked Mrs. Goyle.

"We'll get hers second hand." He answered, "After all, we are required to send her."

Crystalline heard the conversation, and her sadness melted, she had been accepted. She would get to leave that hideous home for a whole school year. What better bliss could she have asked for?

She could hardly sleep that night, knowing the next morning she was to receive her supplies for the school. Eventually she did shut her eyes and drift off to sleep.

"Wake up, Mudblood!" shouted Gregory, pounding on Crystalline's door. Crystalline bounced out of bed. Throwing on a ragged dull green dress, she made attempt to leave her room. But she was locked in... "Mr. Goyle!" she cried, hoping they'd have pity to unlock her. She heard a voice angrily shouting, "Alohamora."

"You idiot mudblood, I was going to unlock you, you know better than to scream like that!" A quick slap was administered, and then Mrs. Goyle stepped into the fire place, followed by Gregory Goyle, then they had Crystalline go, and Mr. Goyle went directly afterwards.

Crystalline looked about, she had never seen such a magical place, like Diagon Alley. Mr. Goyle went with Gregory to get his robes fitted, and Crystalline went with Mrs. Goyle to the second hand robe shop. Picking a black messy robe off the shelf, she quickly made the purchase. Crystalline now waited with Mrs. Goyle outside of Madame Malkins Robes, for Gregory to be through with being measured for his robes. In approximately half and hour, Gregory walked down Diagon Alley with new clean robes, and Crystalline with worn ones. The rest of the purchases were made with haste...


	2. Under the Hat She Prayed

The very next day she found herself being roughly shoved onto the Hogwarts Express by Mrs. Goyle. Looking back she saw the Goyle's kissing their son good bye and handing him a gift. She waited quietly for him to board the train as well. "Let's go Mudblood." he snarled. Quickly Goyle met with his friends, Malfoy, and Crabbe.

"Is that you're girl friend, Goyle?" asked Malfoy.

"It's nothing more than a Mudblood, my parents took in for her money's worth." Responded Goyle. Malfoy gave a laugh,

"I'll expect she'll wind up in loser HufflePuff... as for me, I know I'll be sorted into Slytherin, no doubt." Goyle and Crabbe gave simultaneous agreeing nods.

Once they began approaching the school, Crystalline began slipping her school robes over her clothes. Malfoy chortled, "Your robes look worse than the Weasley's, Mudblood. I expect they even have better class than you, at least they're pureblood." Crabbe and Goyle idiotically grinned at Malfoy's comment. Crystalline was hurt, but she didn't let it show, she merely stayed quiet, and finished buttoning her robe.

"Firs' years, follow me, firs' years follow me!" came a voice. Crabbe laughed, "He looks like a giant." Malfoy gave him a slap on the back of his head, "No fooling you Crabbe, is there? He's a half giant my father says."

The four children scrambled into the boat, but quickly Goyle pushed Crystalline back onto the land, "Find another boat MudBlood."

"But it's four to a boat." she whispered in a terrified voice.

"Find another one." he roared, giving her an awful shove, so that she collapsed to the floor. Several other children stopped finding boats, when they saw the little girl crumple to the floor.

"What's wrong with you Goyle?" asked Blaise Zabini, another friend of Malfoy's,

"Why would you push a girl? Who is she?" he asked of Goyle, while helping Crystalline to her feet.

"You're holding the hand of a MudBlood." said Malfoy in disgust. Upon hearing this he quickly let go of Crystalline's hand, and shoved her back down again. Crystalline was doing all she could to not burst out into tears.

"How do you know her?" asked Zabini.

Goyle answered, "My parents took her in for money benefits, but we treat her like the dog of our house." Zabini nodded with understanding, and quickly took the fourth spot on the boat.

Crystalline looked around, all the students were filling in the boats, there seemed to be no room. Until the giant looking man, came towards her.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. She was scared of responding, would he treat her badly as well because she was a mudblood?

"I can't find a boat." she murmured.

"That's nothing to cry about, c'mere, you can ride in mine." so on the way to the castle, she enjoyed the rest of the two minute ride, away from being shamed for being birthed to muggles.

"I'm Hagrid, gamekeeper of Hogwarts, what's yer name?"

"I'm Crystalline... Crystalline Goyle." she said.

"Are you related to Gregory Goyle?" he asked with perplexed expression. He knew, no Goyle would be dressed in such tattered clothes. Crystalline wondered, should she tell her story, and let him find out she was a mudblood. What could she do?

Slowly she said, "I'm adopted by them." and that was all she said. By that time they had already arrived. Hagrid smiled at her, "Hope to see you in Gryffindor."

Crystalline wondered, she had heard of Goyle's parents speaking of the four houses before. She knew that if she didn't wind up in Slytherin, they were going to treat her worse than before, and who knows what may come to happen. She had to be in Slytherin, she had no choice.

A tall woman in a sharp velvet robe came down to meet them, "Good evening, and welcome to Hogwarts, I am professor McGonagell. In a few short moments, you will walk through these main doors, and be sorted into one of the four houses, RavenClaw, HufflePuff, Slytherin, or Gryffindor." Crystalline prayed for her own welfare that she would be placed in Slytherin. All of a sudden, the doors swung open and she walked into the Great Hall. Everyone's head turned up to look at an old raggedy hat, which much to her surprise began to sing. As she listened to what it sang about, she realized, she did not belong in Slytherin, and would probably wind up in Ravenclaw. She felt scared inside... A list of names was read out, one by one the students put that hats on their heads, and it shouted out houses. She saw Goyle be sorted into Slytherin... Finally it was her turn.

Trembling she walked up to the hat, and she thought with all her might, "Please, Slytherin!" The hat was about to shout Ravenclaw, when it stopped mid-way through the word.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin." she prayed.

"Slytherin?" inquired the hat, "You're a Ravenclaw, smart, intelligent... not a Slytherin."

She nearly began crying underneath the brim of the hat, as she plead in her mind. Finally the hat relented, "You are what you choose... SLYTHERIN!" it shouted.

Breathing a sigh of relief she strode over to the Slytherin table. She overheard Goyle snickering, "How'd she get in Slytherin?" Crystalline felt so small inside, when she heard Goyle telling everyone she was but a Mudblood, she was greeted by many unfriendly stares. She also overheard him saying, that the only reason he even knew who she was, was only due to the fact that she was the drudge of his household, lower than even a house elf. She knew Goyle presented a nearly mentally challenged affect and attitude for the most part, but she also knew that he had a brain under the idiocy he presented. Mind you he was still Malfoy's gigantic bodyguard and minion.

That night she ate the most decent meal she'd had in a long time. And when the Prefect said it was time to go up to the common room, she breathed a sigh of relief of being able to leave Goyle's vicinity.

She made her way into the girls' dormitory; it was eight girls per dorm. She looked in at her surroundings; it was so beautiful compared to the attic back home. A stone fire place, a warm glow kindling with in, several lush green bunk beds embellished with silvery soft pillows at the heads. Eight night tables, and drawer sets sat next to the four separate bunk beds. The floor was a hard sort of grassy green rug, with silver woven into it. If you looked towards the right of the dorm, you would see the bathroom, a marble sink, a beautiful large bathtub, and shower, and a throne toilet seat. Everything was perfect.

Crystalline chose a bottom bunk bed, and opened her very small trunk. Opening the drawers next to her bed, she was astounded; a velvet bathrobe sat inside, all folded up, and next to it was a lovely silk black robe. She wondered if a student from last year had forgotten to pack them at the end of the year. Crystalline lifted the velvet robe, and under it, was a small note:

"A gift for you, may you enjoy your time at Hogwarts, and learn to love it- Love Dumbledore" Crystalline was fairly amazed, how would Dumbledore know the exact dormitory she was staying in, next to the exact bunk bed, in the exact set of drawers.

"Magic." She whispered to herself. She already felt a warm bond to the school, one that she'd never let go of.

The sun streamed through the window upon her fair skin, she opened her eyes, looking around, she smiled to herself. It wasn't merely a dream after all. She truly was in Hogwarts. Crystalline, went up to the vanity, she sighed at her ratty reflection. It was still early so she went into the bathroom. Immersing herself in the silver bathtub, she sighed. She had never experienced such a blissful clean feeling before. She looked at the oils and soaps displayed about the bathtub rim. She opened each one, smelled them, and tested them on her wrist, before deciding on peach blossom body wash. She washed away eleven years of grime and hatred from her stringy hair. Stepping out of the bathtub, she was instantly dried. She was fairly amazed; peering at her now dried clean skin. She now went to the cabinets where lotions, and skin creams were held. Taking up a moisturizer she spread it over her skin, giving it a shiny luscious tinge. Finally she brushed her hair into one long braid down her back. She felt so bright and sweet. Walking back to her dormitory with a new bounce in her step, she slipped on her school robes. Tattered they may have been, but actual, real school robes none the less.


	3. Sunset Coloured Hair

Finally the other girls in her dormitory began to stir awake. She recognized some of them from the previous night, and others she hadn't seen before, so she assumed that they were sitting else where in the Slytherin table.

A golden haired girl yawned, and stretched. Blinking a couple times, she focused her gaze on Crystalline, and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Lizzney."

"I'm Crystalline." She prayed Lizzney would not be able to tell she was but a mudblood. She also prayed that the girls who had seen her last night and knew she was a mudblood would not wake fast enough for them to glimpse her properly. Quick as she could, she left the dormitory. Fleeing to the Great Hall where there were many other children flocking about. She sat down at her respective table. Breakfast had never looked as amazing as this, and there was no one to tell her that she was too ungrateful to be allowed to eat. Oatmeal, strawberries, peaches, and warm milk and sugar accompanied her stomach that morning. It was bliss. Crystalline gazed about the Great Hall, how ethereal it all seemed to her, and yet she knew she was actually at Hogwarts.

All of a sudden the hall was filled with the rustles of wings. She ducked her head, and looked about watching all the students receiving parcels, packages, letters, one kid even received a howler. She wouldn't have minded a howler, at least it would have shown she was cared about enough for someone to take the time to prepare and send something to her. She looked over at Goyle was opening a large box of sweets. As if he needed more sweets.

Lizzney, the girl from her dormitory, came sauntering down the Great Hall, fashionably late to breakfast, her black and white owl still fluttering about the hall wondering where to go. She threw her long sunset colored hair over her shoulder, and winked at the boys as she took a place next to Crystalline.

"Hey you don't mind if I sitting here?" She asked, not really caring for an answer. Crystalline shook her head and smiled nervously.

"I'm so glad I'm finally here," Lizzney continued chattering to Crystalline and whoever was listening in, "I mean, of course my family's so proud now, I'm their youngest kid along with my twin. Now all their kids are in school. There's like twelve of us. Much bigger than that Weasley family… it's not hard to tell them apart from everyone else. They're the ones with ratty robes, and flaming hair."

Crystalline faked a laugh as she attempted to cover the unkemptness of her robes.

"Anyway, my family can at least afford the twelve of us. We're all Slytherin, too. Very ambitious and determined. I guess so's everyone else in this house. Well… I'm pretty excited, I mean, it's better than my older brother described it. He's Tetras Zabini, he's sitting over by my twin Blaise." She pointed over by where Goyle was sitting. Crystalline smiled once again.

"Anyway, mum's on her tenth marriage already… we already know not to get too connected to the people she marries…they all seem to meet death so mysteriously." Lizzney gave a little smirk, "But enough about me and my family, what about you?"

Crystalline, cleared her throat, and said,

"Well… I'm Goyle's step-sister." She couldn't think of anything much better to say. Lizzney burst out giggling,

"Goyle! You guys are stepsiblings? Whoa! What's it like being step sister to a rock for a brain?"

"Well… he plays dumb a lot, he's too lazy to be leader or to want to figure things out, he prefers to be led, but he thinks a lot under that mask of stupidity." Crystalline couldn't believe what she was saying. Lizzney gave a full white grin,

"You know, I like you, I can tell we're going to get along."

"Yeah." Murmured Crystalline.

"C'mon, we're going to be late for charms, that's first on the schedule." Cried Lizzney, linking arms with Cyrstalline.


	4. Mature Ickle Firstie

Crystalline didn't need telling twice, she rushed out of the great hall before Goyle or anyone could see her linked arm in arm with Lizzney, and before anyone could possibly issue a comment about her mud-blood background. Lizzney seemed to know her way about the school, in a way Crystalline thought impossible for a first year. But sure enough, they arrived in front of the charms class. The teacher appeared to be a two-foot tall thin version of Santa Clause. He greeted them all enthusiastically in a small squeaky voice,

"Welcome to charms class, I am Professor Flitwick. I am delighted to have the honor of teaching you your first class ever at Hogwarts, am I correct?" The first years murmured in assent.

"Good, good. I am thrilled. Today we will be taking a few notes on the first charm you will work on." Flitwick gave the chalkboard a small tap of his wand, and immediately there appeared four keynotes.

"Please copy these notes on a clean sheet of parchment, and memorize them."

Crystalline opened her school bag, ashamed of her supplies, for even her quill looked dilapidated. She gave a sideways glance towards Lizzney who was sporting a pink-no-need-ink quill. Lizzney noticed Crystalline eyeing her quill, and pulling out a full pack of multi colored quills, she offered one.

"Take one, it was a present from Tetras for school, they're dead useful, and a lot less messy than the regular quills." Crystalline gave thanks and selected a sky blue quill. It looked so bright upon the roll of parchment.

Levitation is a simple spell, but is used for every day activities. It is comprised of two words Wingardium Leviosa

Pronunciation is the key when performing a spell. If you mumble, do not speak clearly, or leave off letters, you may wind up with a completely different and possibly disastrous spell. In this case it is pronounced: Win-guard-ee-yum Lev-ee-oh-sah.

Wand movements are also important when performing a spell. Each spell has its own separate movement. In this particular spell you give your wand a small swish, as though creating a small U, and then a small flick, as though cutting the U in half.

Lastly, concentration is required. If you fail to concentrate… nothing will happen. Your mind must be fully on the task at hand.

Flitwick flicked the board once more and the notes disappeared,

"Now I'd like you to divide into pairs, and I shall give each pair a small tissue which you will be levitating."

Crystalline, and Lizzney immediately turned to each other. The students all pulled out their wands. Crystalline was thankful that the Goyle's had at least gotten her a new wand. Actually it was Ollivander who started measuring her for a wand before the Goyle's got a word in edgewise. She pulled out her wand, measuring 10 inches of gleaming burgundy cherry wood. Inside it contained one dragon heartstring. She was so proud of her wand, now finally being able to hold it, and use it.

Lizzney went first in attempting to levitate the tissue, "Wingardium Leviosa" she said in a clear even voice. The tissue hovered slightly above the table, fluttering its ends. Lizzney's face was screwed up in a look of severe concentration, as she kept it airborne for ten whole seconds. Professor Flitwick saw this wonderful first attempt and promptly awarded Slytherin ten points.

Then it was Crystalline's turn. She was nervous, after Lizzney's remarkable first time success. But she concentrated hard, and imitating Lizzney's intonation she voiced the spell. She saw the tissue rise, holding her wand steady she let it remain in the air. It was difficult, the tissue seemed to have a gravitating force downward, and she needed some inner strength to keep it up, but she managed to keep it in the air for just as long as Lizzney had.

Flitwick turned in amazement to the pair of girls and remarked, "You two must be a dynamic duo, ten more points to Slytherin." The girls high fived. Crystalline felt so much more confidant, than she had ever had in her life, until she looked over to the other end of the room, to meet Goyle's blazing eyes. The whole gang of boys promptly began cracking mud blood jokes. Lizzney heard them and began to laugh, as she nudged Crystalline and said,

"Yeah, bad blood makes for good jokes." Crystalline tried to laugh, praying Lizzney would never find out.

As soon as class let out, Blaise sauntered over to his sister, "Lizzney, c'mere, I want to talk to you." Crystalline felt her insides twist, as Lizzney left with her brother, telling Crystalline to wait for her.

"Liz… you know that girl you were with?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, Crystalline, she's cool. Real nice, and sweet."

"Well… she's a mud blood. She works at the Goyle's as a drudge."

"Crap, Blaise. She was so cool. I thought we coulda been good friends. Why didn't she tell me?" Lizzney's voice was shaking.

"I know it's upsetting, Liz. But most people don't go around parading they're mud bloods."

"How's she in Slytherin then?" Asked Lizzney, the fierceness returning to her voice.

"I don't know. How's Neville in Gryffindor when he's a wimp, how's Hermione a Gryffindor when she's a brain, how is Zacharias a Hufflepuff when he's clearly Slytherin material… or Cormac for that matter. The hat makes mistakes."

"Urgh… wishing you wouldn't have told me that." She marched off, haughtily. Looking like the typical Slytherin, Salazar would have been proud of.

Meeting Crystalline in the corridor she whispered,

"Blaise told me, you're a mudblood."

Crystalline let out a sigh of defeat,

"Yeah, I didn't want to be one. Isn't that enough?"

"I don't know." Shrugged Lizzney, "We worked well together, didn't we?"

"Yeah." Murmured Crystalline.

"Look it's not that I don't like you, I'd really like to be your friend, but, I'm pure blood, you're a mud blood… what are people going to say?"

Crystalline looked up a moment,

"Whatever they want to say."

"Look Crystalline, it's not just people. When I turn seventeen I have to join the death eaters, my whole family has. They're going to know I was friends with you."

"I'm sorry, Lizzney. That's awful."

"Not really, the Dark Lord is getting stronger, we'll be safe… I'll be safe."

"I can pretend I'm pure blood." Said Crystalline, "Voldemort can't know the difference between a pure blood and a half blood, or a mud blood. Even if you cut us open, and looked at our blood you couldn't tell."

"I guess." Lizzney looked scared, "Look, we'll keep being friends. But…" She trailed off, she couldn't finish her sentence, because she didn't know what she was going to say.

Crystalline smiled, "I knew you were stronger than that…. Now come on, it's break time, and I want to go to our common room."

The girls strutted off to the common room, making the heads of the first year boys, and even some second years turn. Crystalline knew they were mostly looking at Lizzney's tall curvy frame, but she felt the glory as well.

"Well, look, it's the typical Slytherin Snobs." Laughed a tall red headed boy,

"Yeah, tilt your noses any higher it might fly off your faces." Teased another identical boy.

Lizzney spun around,

"For your information, we're not snobs, we're just confident. And second of all… you checked me out before seeing my S badge and then insulting us. So just be quiet."

"Whoa, Fred!" said the first twin, "These two first years are talking back... where did you learn such crude terms like: 'Checking out', Ickle firstie?"

"Whoa!" cried the second twin, "For starters… we're males, we cannot help it when two pretty ladies walk by us, but to stare… but sadly your S badge is such a turn off we couldn't help our mouths but to insult."

Crystalline felt stunned, she had just been called pretty. The boy said two pretty ladies, not just Lizzney. She knew it was an insult, but still… within the insult a compliment lay.


	5. They Called Us Pretty

"Come on Lizzney." She said. Noticing how many people had stopped to view the argument between the four students. Her face grew flushed as she heard several wolf whistles, as she and Lizzney sauntered off.

"Wow…" breathed Crystalline, "They called us pretty."

"So?" Questioned Lizzney.

"That's my first time being called pretty." Whispered Crystalline in amazement.

"Well you are! Big brown eyes with dark lashes, you've got a nice aristocratic nose, and frankly you've got boobs for an eleven year old… a skinny eleven year old might I add. Sure your hair's a little stringy, with the wet wavy look going on… but it's nothing that couldn't be fixed." Said Lizzney displaying her complete honesty, albeit slightly tactless.

Crystalline voiced thanks that came out in a question, more than a statement, but she looked happy anyway, as they reached the common room.

"Acromantula." Said Crystalline to the gray stone arch, which slid open to admit the two girls. Lizzney saw her twin lounging on one of the silver rocking chairs. He cast her a questioning look,

"Blaise, c'mere!" She motioned him over with her finger. Grunting he got up, brushing his unruly black hair back on his forehead. Crystalline noted his resemblance to Harry Potter. Except Blaise was better looking, more refined. His skin was far paler, and his nose was more upturned and delicate, not to mention his eyes were practically yellow like a cat's.

"What?" He asked. Lizzney walked the three of them to a corner of the common room,

"Look Blaise, Crystalline's a mud blood, but she acts like a pure blood… I don't see why I can't stay friends with her. I mean, she's way better than that Weasley family who's pure blood but acts like a mud blood. What's that about?"

Blaise looked confused, his sister was usually so rigid about things. Then he looked up at Crystalline's pleading eyes, simply begging for acceptance.

"Lizzney, I trust your judgment, but what are we going to do about people? And you know…" He trailed off, looking a little scared, and worried.

"She's a Slytherin, they'll assume she's pure blood, and Goyle and those people… well we'll make them see she's a person too. And," she lowered her voice into the tiniest whisper, "The dark lord is powerful, but how will he be able to tell she's a mud blood. It's not written in their bodies, you can't tell just by looking at her… besides her last name was changed to Goyle… she wouldn't be in the mud blood records anyway." Lizzney spoke these last words with such a moving force, that Blaise stood back and nodded his head slowly. This wasn't to say he would be accepting. Whilst he tolerated the friendly relations amongst his sister and the mudblood, he felt a pang of unease settle within his stomach.

"Of course." He mouthed, and walked off leaving the two girls standing in the corner.

Crystalline looked appreciatively at Lizzney.

"Well, break is nearly over, and we have potions next… with the Gryffindors. This should be interesting. I hear Snape really favors our house. I can't wait to test the theory."

Crystalline gave a giggle, and the pair of them were off once more. But not before Lizzney had pulled out her pocket mirror and given her already full cherry lips a dab of gloss, and her high classy cheek bones soft spots of rosy coloring. Crystalline watched in amazement as the already gorgeous girl before her, accented her facial assets. Lizzney turned to Crystalline, and without asking, began to apply eyeliner, and gloss to her features. Crystalline took the hand mirror from Lizzney and examined herself thoroughly,

"Wow. This is like magic without magic."

"You look amazing, now let's go." Cried Lizzney, tugging on Crystalline's hand. They had difficulty finding the dungeons, but with Lizzney's self-assured way, she stopped a fourth year Slytherin, and with a coy smile on her lips asked him to point the way to the dungeons. The fourth year taken off guard by the confident, and fiery mature first year stammered,

"You take a left down the corridor with the paintings of the famous witch burnings, then go down the stair case, watch out for the fourth and tenth step or you'll fall through, and just make a right. It's the third dungeon on the left."

"Thanks." Lizzney blew him a kiss and walked off, giggling, "Wasn't he so good looking?"

Crystalline nodded, as she recalled his manly looks, almost too old and chiseled for a fourteen year old.

"But Liz… he's like five years older than us… that's sick." She said. Lizzney gave a little chuckle,

"Oh who cares, I was only flirting." Crystalline stood in awe, once more of Lizzney's out going nature.

The late bell began to ring, and all the students still in the hall began to run towards their class rooms, Lizzney and Crystalline took off, Lizzney still giggling about the good looking fourth year.


	6. First Potions Class

"Take your seats." Came the stern voice of the potions master, "I'm professor Snape, the Potions Master. This is a class I expect most of you to be utterly hopeless at, but still the effort must be made. Today as your first day you will be doing the most mundane and simple solution. I have a sample of it in front of the class room, who can tell me what it is?"

Lizzney felt a rush of air in front of her as she saw the hand of an extremely ugly bushy haired girl shoot in the air. Snape surveyed the room looking for any other volunteers, but eventually had to call upon the girl. Peering at his roster he said,

"Miss Granger?"

"The dull gray color suggests that leech juice was used, therefore it could be a number of potions, but it is bubbling and hissing at intervals of three beats a second narrowing it down to only two possible potions: a common place health tonic, or the more complex skin softener. But given we're only first years it is common sense that it is the health tonic which only requires five ingredients, and simple to produce."

Snape narrowed his eyes,

"I merely asked for what the potion was, not the whole paragraph on how to classify potions."

The Slytherins all snickered silently, watching Granger slowly sinking back into her seat. The students all began to assemble their ingredients and opened their copies of Beginner's Potion Making. Crystalline scanned the instructions, as she prepped her somewhat graying cauldron. Lizzney stood up her gleaming black cauldron, and turning to Crystalline she said,

"We'll show that Granger up." Crystalline nodded. She measured out her ingredients extremely carefully, and laid them all out before her before beginning the actual potion making. Meanwhile all the other children had already started to make the potion and were adding the ingredients and cutting them up along the way. But Crystalline knew that, that would make the potion sit too long and become weaker. Lizzney was also laying out her ingredients beforehand. Glancing over at Crystalline she smiled,

"I think we're the only ones with any true sense." Crystalline nodded as she filled her cauldron exactly half way with leech juice. It was sticky black, and nauseatingly odorous. The whole room smelled of the foul juice. Then taking ¼ cup of sand grown lemon grass, she dumped into her cauldron in one quick motion. The book read, "The force at which the lemon grass is added, determines the longevity of the potion." She stirred the contents in her cauldron three times clockwise, and a quarter of the way counter clockwise, watching as her potion turned from black to a murky brown. Lizzney grinned at her,

"Look how dull our potions are. Granger's is still light brown." Crystalline felt satisfaction at how well she was doing her potion. Letting a pinch of bowtruckle droppings sprinkle into her potion she said,

"Well, it's a good thing we're here then, because no one else has gotten to a color any shade of brown other than us and Granger." Crystalline was completely honest in saying this, for looking about the room all the students seemed to have stubbornly black potions, except for a chubby faced boy whose potion had turned the color of vomit orange.

"Longbottom." Came the cold drawl of Snape, "Did you not read your instructions? It clearly states that you use sand grown lemon grass, not soil raised. Idiot boy. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Longbottom let out a desperate sigh, he seemed utterly hopeless at potions, for only two minutes after Snape left him, the contents of his potion let out one large hiss and completely dried out coating his whole cauldron in stiff cement like substance.

Observing the proceedings, Crystalline couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt, it wasn't his fault he was so abysmal. Nonetheless she continued by adding her last ingredient: three drops of beetle juice. Her potion began to bubble accordingly as she gave it small jabs with her wand. Finally it began to bubble and hiss at three beats per second, exactly the moment when Lizzney's began. The girls both took out phials and filled them with their potions. They brought them up to the front of the room where Snape stood. Granger also followed suit a few short moments after. Snape took the potions and examined them. Opening Crystalline's phial he put a drop on his finger to feel the thick liquid texture.

"Twenty points to Slytherin for an O potion." He examined Lizzney's next,

"It would appear my Slytherin's have an aptitude for potion making, twenty more points." He then opened Granger's flask, sniffing it gingerly he said,

"It looks more silvery than gray, and liquid than thick. This would indicate you over stirred your potion." There was an outraged muttering amongst the Gryffindor's who felt certain; Granger's potion was practically perfection.

"Silence." Whispered Snape in a dangerous voice, "I grade the potions as I see fit… and I don't see it fit for you to argue this." The Gryffindors turned their mouths down in silent pouts, as the Slytherins smiled.

"You are dismissed, for homework I'd like a summary of the first three chapters of your text books."

Lizzney and Crystalline exited the class giggling,

"We are like the perfect team…. And did you see Granger's ugly face?" Crystalline nodded. She felt so confident, until she ran straight into Goyle. Draco Malfoy turned about and gave Crystalline a look of deep hatred,

"You filthy animal, find another route to class."


	7. Corridor Duelin'

Crystalline shot Lizzney a look that pleaded for help. Lizzney coolly replied,

"What business is it of yours if she is mud blood or not?"

An average height third year heard the word mud blood come from Lizzney's mouth, and assumed she was insulting someone,

"You asshole." He cried as he drew his wand, "Aguamenti!" A spurt of water shot out of the boy's wand, and drenched Lizzney's face, and robes.

"Clean your mouth will ya? Not all of us can be perfect blooded people, and not all of us have such dirty lang…." The boy never did finish what he was going to say, when Lizzney cut him off crying,

"Engorgio!" her aim was perfect as the spell hit the poor boy's tongue, which immediately began to engorge. Within seconds his tongue took up his entire mouth in width and height. Lizzney's fury was a beauty to behold; her yellow eyes dilated so that her black pupils stood out, her cheeks grew scarlet, as her lips jutted out in anger.

Of course using spells in the corridors was an activity strictly forbidden by Filch, and dueling was an even more taboo activity. So of course everyone stopped their walking to turn around and watch the tall beautiful first year, battle it out with the normal acne faced third year. With everyone stopping, Filch's attention sped to the corridor. He ran in looking out of breath and worn. His eyes narrowed as he barked,

"Come with me you two!" He grabbed the two children, Lizzney and the third year boy by the collar and took them off to his office. Crystalline not knowing what else to do, followed them hoping to provide witness should Lizzney be punished.

Flich's office was a dirty mucky place, filled with cabinets upon cabinets of papers… that were no doubt records of different students. The cabinets all seemed bursting open with files.

"So you think it's funny? Hexing each other in the halls because you feel like it? You two better have your story straight… or it's to the headmaster we go. I've had enough of hallway dueling."

The third year looked repulsed,

"She called someone a mudblood." He said, his tongue still very thick, making it very difficult to get the words out. Lizzney cleared her throat, and spoke,

"I was not calling anyone a mudblood he must have misheard me." This was when Crystalline spoke up from behind them,

"She really wasn't calling anyone a mudblood. He did mishear, so he soaked her with water, and she was angered by that." Filch looked at the children then said,

"I don't care who called who what, there was dueling going on, and I'm getting the headmaster."

"I need not be gotten if I'm already here." Said the impressive stature of Albus Dumbledore. His eyes looked firmly upon the children. "What is it Filch?"


	8. A True Slytherin

"These two, duelin' in the corridors." He pointed roughly at Lizzney and the third year,

"The girl usin' pretty nasty language, used the mud word she did."

Dumbledore put his bright blue eyes upon Lizzney's yellow and said,

"I do not know if you've never been taught otherwise, but the use of that word cannot and will not be permitted in my school. It may have been you've grown up thinking the word is an every day word, but I assure you it is not to be said here. I am very strict about that. And as for dueling in the corridors… it is against Hogwarts rules. Ms. Zabini…" he said addressing Lizzney once more, "Being a first year I marvel at the strength of your engorgement charm, judging by the size of Mr. Clairnet's tongue…. But once again we at Hogwarts use our magic for defense, not for revenge, or spite. Mr. Clairnet," Dumbledore now turned to the third year, "I am ashamed that you would duel with a first year whatever the circumstances. Surely that is no way to represent your fine Ravenclaw house. I shall let you both off this time in hopes that you will have learned from your mistakes, but next time you duel, you will be serving detention with Filch. The next time you use the word mudblood you will be serving detention with none other than me. I have faith that you are truly all good people, and hope you will represent the school of Hogwarts with your best behavior." With these words he strode off, leaving Filch fuming that he had not been able to write them up.

The children looked at each other with pure delight as they bounded out of the office. Blaise stood alone outside the doorway waiting for his sister. Once they were out of sight of Flich's office the third year boy made to hex Lizzney, but quickly Blaise shouted,

"Impedimenta!" Whilst Crystalline mimicked the spell she had seen the boy perform on Lizzney earlier,

"Aguamenti!" For a first time the spell came out strong and rushed out like a hose pipe with a leak, leaving the boy sopping wet and with a puddle about his feet.

"Ms. Goyle I thought I had made it clear I do not stand for revenge… and Mr. Zabini I would have thought you would have learned from your sister. You two come with me. Ms. Zabini please go to your next class." Dumbledore made the children freeze in their tracks. Blaise and Crystalline turned and followed Dumbledore through many passage ways and corridors until they finally came to a large stone gargoyle,

"Sugar Quill." He stated clearly as the gargoyle moved aside to reveal his office, "Please step inside and take a seat." Nervously Crystalline sat, as she folded her hands and crossed her legs.

"So it seems that my Slytherins are having a tough time regarding the rules."

"Sir, you didn't see the whole thing, he was about to hex my sister." Said Blaise quietly, but with an affronted air. Dumbledore gently smiled,

"So it should seem I am wrong on this count and one of my Slytherin's was looking out for the welfare of another." Blaise nodded his head firmly. Crystalline interrupted in a meek voice,

"Why does Slytherin have such a bad name." Dumbledore adjusted his spectacles and looked at the small girl,

"Well… I suppose it would have started with Salazar himself who would only accept those of pureblood, and with great determination and ambition, and a thirst for power. Which are not bad qualities, but they do mark many of the world's most evil people when they are displayed in excess." Crystalline spoke again,

"Sir, I don't think you have to be pure blooded to be in Slytherin, you just have to really want it." At this point Dumbledore gave a slightly larger smile,

"My dear you have just said it precisely. Slytherin only has a bad name because several Slytherins gave it a bad name, but the few ambitious and determined souls with good intent have really upheld what it means to be a Slytherin regardless of their blood. The Goyle's adopted you correct? And you are muggle born. Yet you stand before me with the Slytherin patch upon your robes. It doesn't mean you are evil. Many Slytherins who may have been good, are misguided, or persuaded into acts of wrong and prejudice. You simply have to learn and choose what to believe." Finally Blaise spoke up after a moment's pause,

"So lots of Slytherins have turned out bad because they have been taught the mindset that Slytherins are evil and if they're a Slytherin they must be evil."

"Blaise, you clever boy! You figured it out. If people would stop falling into what is expected of them Slytherin would once and for all be a house anyone could be in who carried the qualities subtracting the blood status. I must say I do very much admire the Slytherin house. They are a very intelligent sort. I've never once yet found a Slytherin who couldn't come up with a convincing tale of why they didn't have a homework paper. A wonderful gift to withhold. So now bearing all this information in mind, I hope you stop the corridor dueling. Uphold what it truly means to be a Slytherin. And start breaking the barriers. Remember the houses are not supposed to loathe each other. With Gryffindor's bravery, Huflepuff's loyalty, Ravenclaw's intelligence, and Slytherin's ambition the school represents what it truly means to be one whole person. So the houses must all work together as a unit, and not as separates." With that long speech… Dumbledore shooed the children out.


	9. The Man in the Painting

Blaise and Crystalline stepped out of the office. It was Blaise who broke the strained silence,

"So um, where's transfiguration at?" Crystalline shrugged her shoulders, and continued walking hoping to find the class, and leave Blaise well alone. But he caught up to her,

"Look, I'm sorry. It's not my fault you were born from the wrong people."

"So what makes you think it's my fault?" Snapped Crystalline, some vehemence in her voice. She was no longer quiet, she knew Blaise wouldn't hurt her like Goyle would if she spoke to him rudely.

"Well… it's not your fault, but…"

"But what? Afraid the boys will laugh at you. Afraid they'll kick you out of their circle if you speak to a girl like me? Didn't you listen to what Dumbledore said? Breaking barriers? You're awful Blaise…. Really, really awful." The last words came out in a mixture between a whisper and tear. Her shy persona took over once more as she met Blaise's eyes. Blaise looked thoroughly confused and disgusted. He stiffly patted her on the back,

"Yeah, I've got my priorities straight." He muttered, "Now c'mon lets get to transfiguration." Crystalline turned about,

"If you haven't noticed, that's what I'm trying to do." A painting of an old man sitting upon a leathery armoire had been eavesdropping on the conversation, and promptly stood up to follow the children down the corridor. Blaise looked at the painted man in annoyance.

"Now young man that is no way to a beautiful girl's heart." Blaise scoffed,

"Go back to your painting!"

"You've left the damsel in a tearful distress, in my day such a thing would be considered…" Exactly what that would be considered, they never discovered, for Blaise began letting out a loud and long stream of swear words. Crystalline looked apologetically up at the painting, and then turned on her heel down an empty corridor by the library. She found herself in a strange looking room, dimly lit, and with one large mirror. She gasped when she saw her reflection… but she looked different.

In her reflection, her hair was not stringy, but lushly curly. She was sitting down and even though you couldn't see it, she could tell she was a pureblood in the reflection by the confident look she was wearing. She heard footsteps and jumped back, startled. Blaise had followed her.

"Go to transfiguration. Just go tell all your friends that the little mudblood died or something." She said softly, a tone of hurt tingeing her voice, as she continued to gaze at her reflection. Blaise looked up to see what it was Crystalline was staring into, and looked positively delirious with happiness. Crystalline could only fathom what he was seeing. All she knew was that she was seeing her unattainable dream in the mirror.

Once again the sound of footsteps startled the children. Crystalline sighed, it seemed as if Dumbledore was everywhere.

"I'm sorry professor." She murmured, longing to turn back and stare once more into the depths of the mirror.


	10. I Show You Not Your Face

"Ah, it seems you two have discovered the mirror of Erised."

Blaise looked up, "Desire?"

"Yes, it shows your greatest desire. Ms. Goyle, you see yourself as a pureblood in that mirror, do you not?" Crystalline looked stunned, how the man guessed what she saw was beyond her, but she nodded anyway. "And Mr. Zabini… you see your mother happily married." Zabini looked angered at Dumbledore's inconsiderate way of discussing his mother's marriages. Dumbledore appeared untroubled by the looks the children were giving him as he continued,

"This will be my last lecture to you two for today. It does not do well to dwell on dreams. Some things cannot be." Blaise looked outraged, Crystalline lowered her head with shame. "Now you two are not the first to discover this mirror, just last night I had to warn off another first year from the dangers of the Mirror of Erised. And I'll assume you wandered in here trying to find your way to transfiguration, which I'll gladly point you to." Dumbledore swished his wand and a bright green arrow began to move forth, "Just follow that, and you'll be on your way."

Crystalline walked towards the arrow.

"So you really want to be a pureblood?" Asked Blaise, quickening his gait to keep up with the arrow.

"What do you think?" There was something depressing in the way she voiced her response. She opened the door to the transfiguration room. McGonagall looked at the children,

"Dumbledore sent me a note already, you two can pair up, take a pin, you will be transforming it into a needle after you copy the board." She gave a swift rap upon the chalkboard, and handed Blaise a small ballpoint pin.

Crystalline saw Malfoy giving Blaise a smirk, which Blaise immediately returned. Crystalline sighed as she looked away from the silent jeers she was receiving. Instead she copied her notes and quickly transfigured the pin before Blaise could have a go. McGonagall walked over, and held up the pin,

"Very nice. Take ten points to Slytherin, Blaise let's see you try." Crystalline transfigured the pin back to its normal state so Blaise could attempt it. Instead of seeing the ballpoint of the pin dissolve into the small eye of the needle, the pointed end of the pin dissolved into the ballpoint, which left him with a small rubber ball.

Crystalline gave a small Slytherin-worthy smirk as Blaise flustered over his mis-transformed pin. She looked up at Lizzney who giggled at her twin's attempt, rolling her eyes… but not in a cruel manner. McGonagall looked down upon Blaise's work,

"Perhaps your sister could tutor you." She sniffed before going to check up on other students.

Author's Note: The school year is starting so I will not be updating as often… due to mundane things like homework and studying. But please review, and tell your friends to read and review!


End file.
